Kimeran
'''Kimeran '''is a powerful dark mage known by the alias of '''Akujin(悪神 Evil God). The is the main antagonist in the series'. Appearance Kimeran is a mild-featured man with brown messy hair and brown eyes. Kimeran wears a complete white coat over a white shirt with black edges for both the coat and the shirt. His pants are also completly white as well as his shoes. As a member of the Magic Council, he wore a black ''shihakusho ''and a white haori. He also wore glasses and had a different hair style. Personality Despite his status as a dark mage, he is very calm, collected, and somewhat polite, addressing people with proper honorifics, even to his enemys. Even if his plan is failing, he will be calm. This is just so he can hide his true personality, a ruthless tyrant who want to control the entire world. History As a child, Kimeran was an orphan and had to survive on his own. There, he met two other orphans. These two orphans were nameless, so Kimeran named then Nazo and Phantom. While growing up, they planned on creating peace by creating a orginization desined to bring peace. Unfortunatly, this organization was later destroyed by the Magic Council and caused Kimeran to live a life full of despair. He then cursed the Magic Council for there corruption and created a plan. Using this plan he would be able to control and rule all of earth land. During an unknown time period, he joined the Magic Council and started on this goal. Magic and Abilities 'Natural Abillities' 'Ways of Combat' '''Master Swordsman Specialist: ' Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: 'Physical Attributes' Immense Strength: ' '''Overwhelming Speed: ' 'Enchanced Durability: '. '''Assorted Attributes Genius Intellect: ' 'Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: 'Spectral Armor' Spectral Armor '(幽霊甲, スペクトル鎧, ''Yūreikō): Spectral Armor is a Caster Magic which utilizes the magical power to generate a powerful magical armor. It is a type of Magic which gives the user the ability to create a powerful magical armor. There are three variants of this spell, but each is unique. A crystal of lacrima is implanted within the user's body for the magic to work. Expelling magic around him, the person creates an aura of magical power which then expands and molds in a giant spectral warrior. This armor is extremely tough, able to take many attacks consecutively without breaking, while providing a great attack power. The spectral warrior involves the user's body and replies their movements. Obviously, because of his size the spectral warrior is extremely strong, able to break several bones of a person with a only punch. Despite this, once the armor is broken or disabled, the user will suffer from intense magical and physical exhaustion, sometimes fainting after extended use. The body does not tolerate the activation of the Spectral Full Warriors more than twice daily (or three times daily to S-Class Mages). A Wizard Saint could theoretically activate this magic until five times daily. Plus, the Spectral Full Armors can not getting around, because it have no legs. Akujin's variant of Spectral Armor is known as Armor of the Spectral Wizard (仙幽霊甲, Senyūreikō). When activating Armor of the Spectral Wizard, the user's magical power takes the form of a blue giant monk wearing a long hooded-cloak and totally mummified. This Spectral Armor has a low level of defense and physical strength compared to the other Spectral Armors, but is the warrior with highest offensive power. The Wizard Spectral Armor has four arms and two heads, allowing him to attack quickly and with powerful energy blasts. Despite all of it's strength, Armor of the Spectral Wizard has it's own set of weaknesses. The Spectral Wizard has less defensive power than the other Spectral Armors and spends quite more magical power to maintain. *'Spectral Wave '(幽霊の周波, Yūrei no Shūha): Spectral Wave is a Spectral Armor Spell exclusive to the Armor of the Spectral Wizard. The user lifts the four arms of their Spectral Armor, touching the hands over head and concentrates magical power between the four palms. When the hands are separated, -a chain of blue magical energy is formed, dividing in magatamas loaded with too much magical power. He fires the magatamas, causing several small energy blasts over a small area. This energy also can be used as a chain, capturing peoples and things or simply blowing them away. Once casted, this spell will take 15% of the total magical power of their user. The Magatamas aren't very fast, but their trajectories are irregular and unpredictable, making very hard to evade them. *'Spectral Devastation '(幽霊壊滅, Yūrei Kaimetsu): Spectral Devastation is a Spectral Armor Spell exclusive to the Armor of the Spectral Wizard. Spectral Devastation is a very powerful spell that can be used simultaneously for offensive and defensive purposes. With the four hands of his Spectral Armor, the user thumps the soil, liberating a immense blue energy wave to every paths around him. The spell will cause a great destruction wave propagates through a small area, simultaneously blocking the enemy's magical attacks fired at the user. When used intelligently, this spell is extremely powerful. Once used, the Wizard Spectral Armor will disable and will remain unavailable for the rest of the day. The user also will suffer of light magical exhaustion. *'Spectral Destruction Dance '''is an unnamed Spectral Armor Spell exclusive to the Armor of the Spectral Wizard. The user concentrates blue energy at the four hands of his Spectral Armor, molding him in four powerful energy swords. This is a powerful spell that can kill a legion of enemies simultaneously when used intelligently. The total reach of the blades is around five meters, counting the arms length of the Spectral Armor. The user positions the four swords crossed above the head of his armor and finally moves the four arms randomly and with great speed, quickly devastating the area around him. The true power of this spell is unknown, but is strong enough to partially break a Maximum Defense Seal. According to some people, this attack can "cut steel as if it were paper". 'Light Magic Light Magic '(光の魔法 ''Hikari no Mahō): Light Magic is a Caster Magic that involves usage of the elemeny of Light. It is a Magic in which the caster is able to manipulate and utilize light in various ways. Occasionally, a certain technique, usually involving the hands, is used to cast a Light spell. When used for offense, the Magic can take the form of a sphere-like object that can be ejected at the opponent or as a beam that can be blasted. Light can also be emitted from the caster's body; depending on the brightness or heat that the light emits, it can be capable enough to blind an enemy or cause the surroundings to explode. Light Magic can also be manifested for multiple usage in defense. Akujin is a master in Light Magic. Akujin is able to utilize light-based attacks that range from shooting laser beams from his hands, fingers, or feet (capable of causing massive explosions), to partial transformations that enable light-speed physical attacks, all of them being very devastating. He is also extremely accurate with his shots. Akujin has shown trained reflexes that allowed him to avoid damage even in a surprise attack. He is also able to avoid normal attacks by turning into light and allowing the attack to pass through him completely. Akujin is also able to do planned travel at the speed of light and is able to reflect himself to any desired location. Akujin also seems to be able to defy gravity using his light powers to eliminate his own weight (as light has no mass), allowing him to stay aloft in mid-air for undefined periods. He also has been using his Magic's powers to launch powerful light-energy beam attacks at high speeds from his legs that have explosive properties and piercing properties when he uses his fingers. He can blind his opponents and form an energy blade out of pure light. *'''Judgement(判決 Hanketsu): *'White Wall'(白壁 Shirakabe): *'Rain of Light'(光の雨 Hikari no Ame): *'White Sphere'(白球 Hakkyū): *'White Disc'(白盤 Shiro-ban): *'Blades of Light'(光の刃 Hikari no Ha): 'Darkness Magic' Darkness Magic '(闇の魔法 ''Yami no Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic which utilizes the element of darkness. Darkness Magic is a Caster Magic which draws on the negative emotions of the user and manifest it in a physical form, the element of Darkness. While Darkness Magic is not inheritably evil in a sense, it does give off a feeling of despair to opponents that fight against a user of this magic due this magic releasing the malefic nature of the opponent out into the world. It is said that this magic was the one of the first attempt at creating a Black Art, though it was later used as a base for later Black Arts that came to exist. This Magic allows the user to utilize destructive abilities; it is triggered by going by the opposite of the 'magic = feelings' concept—by fuelling their magic with negative feelings, the user is capable of initiating the usual fusion of eternano and magical power, only manifesting magical power in a dark and malefic nature; this is known as Darkness Magic. With this type of magic, the user has absolute dominance over the element of shadows; and thus, darkness, night, and any dark-related elements. This Magic has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up objects; consistently, it is a pulsating crimson. When using it, the user more often than not shapes their attacks into the form of waves or arcs of shadows, which they can use in various ways. The shadows can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: one can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create a variety of constructs and weapons and, teleport themselves through massive distances via shadows; being able to take out multiple opponents with just one attack and capture people, sinking them into the depths of their shadow. *'''Dark Capriccio(常闇奇想曲 Tokiyami Kisōkyoku lit. Capriccio of Eternal Darkness): *'Dark Rondo'(常闇回旋曲 Tokoyami Kaisenkyoku lit. Rondo of Eternal Darkness): 'Twilight Magic' Twilight Magic(薄明魔法 Hakumei Mahō): Twilight Magic is a powerful Magic allows Kimeran to create, shape, and manipulate twilight, the mixed essence of light and darkness. This Magic has powerful offensive and destructive abilities but also some defensive and healing abilities as well. However, this isn't what makes Twilight Magic so powerful. Its the fact that by merging two completly different and opposing elements, Kimeran can literally manipulate reality itself. This can range from nullifying attacks to absorbing them and sending them back. Its said that during a eclispse, the user of this technique can access a powerful transformation. This Magic takes the form of either black or white energy. He can use this energy for attacks and to transform it into various constructs. *'God's Realm'(神の王国'' Kami no Okoku''): *'Displacement'(置換 Chikan): *'Banishment'(追放 Tsuihō): *'Expulsion'(除名 Jomei): *'Null Blade'(ヌル刃 Nuruha): *'Second Chance'(第二偶然 Daini Gūzen): *'Imprisonment'(投獄 Tōgoku): *'Phantom Beam'(怪人梁 Kaijin Hari): *'Eclipse Beam'(日食梁'' Nisshoku Hari''): *'Eclipse Cannon'(砲の日食 Hō no Nisshoku): *'Amplification'(増幅 Zōfuku): *'Eclispse God'(神日食 Kamisama Nisshoku): Eclipse God 1st Form.jpg|Akujin's Eclipse God Form Akujin Eclipse God 2nd Form.jpg|Akujin when mask is shattered 'Amaterasu' Amaterasu Magic Seals '(天照魔法陣, ''Amaterasu Mahōjin; Illuminating Heaven Magic Seals): Amaterasu Magic Seals is a powerful Caster Magic, in which its users perform different hand patterns to create different effects. The exact amount of magical energy necessary to unleash an Amaterasu Magic Seal is manipulated through hand seals. There are different sequences of hand seals for every technique, requiring memorization. While formulas may require a number of hand seals to work, a skilled user of this magic can use less or even one to perform the same formula. After performing these hand seals, Amaterasu Magic Seals appear, with each formula having a different appearance. Once written the seals unleash lethal explosions around and inside the targeted area; often utilized in the form of a spherical shockwave that extends outwards, damaging everything within its path. The scale of the destruction caused by these explosions seems to be linked to the amount of seals used in the spell. Casting Amaterasu Magic Seals seems to normally take a considerate amount of time to cast, but experienced users are able to cast it rapidly, even without the use of hand seals. The user has also been known to perform hand gestures and create seals in the air while on the verge of being struck on other instances, using them to shield themselves from incoming Magical attacks. . *'''Formula 028(天照二十八式 Amaterasu Nijūhachi Shiki): *'Formula 035'(三十五式 Amaterasu Sanjūgo Shiki): Trivia *Kimeran's Appearance is based off of Sosuke Aizen from Bleach. .